villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Toxic-Mega Cunts
The Toxic Mega-Cunts are an army of supervillains seeking to cause havoc and led by their leader, The Mother Fucker. They were formed to purge superheroes and Chris' revenge on Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl. They serve as an antagonistic organization of the Kick-Ass franchise. History Chris D'Amico is alone and unable to run his father's business, reading on news papers of Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl cleaning up crime. He creates his own league of villains to destroy the Justice Forever. Hit-Girl and Kick-Ass for killing his dad; Chris gets a ex-bodyguard from Russia and addresses her as "Mother Russia". Learning that Big Daddy spared Sal's life (Colonel Stars and Stripes) and the reason of forming "The Justice Forever" team, he and the gang murder the Justice Forever's leader as a sign of betraying his father. Soon, they invite more members to join the gang and cause a lot of crime to rid themselves of heroes of New York City. They plan to have the police arresting anyone in costumes and learning Kick-Ass's father takes the blame as Dave's alter-ego, Chris hired couple of thugs of killing Dave's father and capturing Kick-Ass to kill him. When their plan fails, Chris is unimpressed of Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl's stupidity of facing him and his army alone. Hit-girl trick them and revealed they brought friends (The Justice Forever with a lot new members) and his army are shaken this development. Night-Bitch calls the Colonel's dog mascot bite in Chris's crouch and Kick-Ass punch Chris in his face, they began to fight and losing to the heroes. Mother Fucker attempting to escaped and finally fighting Kick-Ass. Kick-Ass beating him and once again Chris has lost to Kick-Ass again. He and his army of gang are defeated, mostly injured or killed in battle. Members *The Mother Fucker - Leader/Boss and Founder *Mother Russia - Bodyguard/Second-in-Command (Deceased) *Black Death - Lieutenant (Deceased) *Genghis Carnage - Lieutenant (Deceased) *Javier- bodyguard (Deceased) *The Tumor - Lieutenant (Deceased) *Goggles - Minion *Unnamed members. **Ninja Villains **WWI Soldier Villains ***WWII Pilot Villains **Skull-Mask Villains ***Red Skull Mask Villain with long dreadlocks. **Punk-Rockers Gallery The_Toxic-Mega_Cunts_afraid.jpg|The Toxic-Mega Cunts seeing The Justice Forever has grown in numbers. Trivia *In the comic and film, their lair is located in an abandoned fish canary and re-built as evil hideout. They have the traditional villain shark tanks, weapons, diverse members and their insignia logo on the flag banners and in their computer. Chris D'Amico is the founder and the "Boss" of the villain gang, serving under him without question. Mother Russia is the bodyguard and Second-in-Command over the gang, Black Death is another of The Mother Fucker's trusted bodyguard and Javier is another Bodyguard/Valet. *Unlike their comic counterparts, they only wear a red and black color scheme similar to their leader Red Mist's color. Mostly, a lot of teenagers has join the ranks and possible they wanted be part of the first villain league. *Their mortal enemy is Justice Forever (mostly, the dynamic duo, Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl). They share some similar traits towards Legion of Doom against the Justice League, even including the Brotherhood of Evil. *Like in the comics, same motive, catch phrases, insults, events and characters. Minor changes, the villains in the gang individuals address each other by their villain names, There are more female members seen in the gang, they have a large evil lair and they lost to The Justice Forever on their own playing field. *The members wear the symbol to represent their allegiance and loyalty to The Mother Fucker. It's similar to the Transformers's Decepticons and G.I. Joe's Cobra; all of them are branded with the symbol to their faction and joining the cause led by Megatron/Galvatron and the Cobra Commander, respectively. **Coincidentally, The Mother Fucker shares a few similarities with Megatron; they started out as friends with the hero (Kick-Ass & Optimus Prime), they start their own group/army, destroying the hero's friends and the hero himself. Navigation Category:Supervillains Category:Organizations Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Kick-Ass Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deceased Category:Conspirators Category:Destroyers Category:Provoker Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Vengeful Category:Rivals Category:Movie Villains Category:Thugs Category:Fighters Category:Terrorists Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Image Villains